This invention relates to a technology for monitoring and controlling a water/sewerage supply and distribution facility, an industrial production facility, and a sales data collection facility.
Conventionally, a system for monitoring a facility through communication between terminals and a monitoring apparatus is known.
When monitoring sewerage drainage machines, the so-called manhole pumps, a monitoring apparatus for monitoring the manholes is installed in the facility where the manholes are installed.
Before integrated monitoring is actually started using a communication terminal installed on the manhole control panel in the field site and the monitor center in the central site, it is necessary, after the installation work, to initialize and test run the communication function and the communication operation to check whether the monitoring or control operation is performed according to the specifications through the communication between the communication terminal in the field site and the monitoring apparatus in the central site.
The communication setting of a terminal that is monitored and controlled remotely is described in JP-A-08-18572.
Although JP-A-08-18572 discloses a method for changing the address of a terminal that is monitored and controlled remotely, this invention assumes that communication is already performed normally between the monitoring apparatus and a communication terminal.
Therefore, no disclosure is made for an improvement in the initialization of the communication function and the communication operation between a communication terminal in the field site and the monitoring apparatus in the central site after the installation work described above.
One of the conventional problems is that the amount of work required at a trial operation time for starting the operation of such a monitor system is very large and therefore the cost of building a monitor system is increased.